Family's week-ends
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "Together". Un week-end comme ils ont pris l'habitude de vivre depuis quelques années, un week-end comme ils les aiment. Des week ends tout sauf monotones ou ennuyeux ...


_Devinez qui est lààààààààààà ! Et oui, vous n'avez pas d'hallucinations, me revoilà ! Même si techniquement, je n'ai jamais disparu. Certes, la vie étudiante me prend un peu plus de mon temps, mais la raison qui a fait tardé l'update d'un quelconque texte, c'est que ... [Alors là, EmeuX elle va me tuer, mais vous méritez de savoir !]. Moi, en adorable P1 que je suis, ais pensé qu'updater quelque chose ne ferait que la retarder une fois de plus dans ses reviews sur mes écrits. Je pensais d'ailleurs pouvoir poster dimanche quand elle aurait posté sa review mais devinez quoi ? Elle a pas puuuu ! Alors j'ai repoussé l'échéance, pour elle. Mais à la demande de ma Jo' (Chouquette, je peux vraiment rien te refuser hein ! Surtout avec ce qu'on a appris dans tu sais quoi ... C'était l'avant-dernière fois T_T), voici donc un petit OS qui je l'espère, vous plaira. Une fois de plus, il s'agit d'une invention tout droit sortie de l'imagination débordante de Josam et moi (à force, j'imagine que ça ne surprend plus personne x)), et d'après nous, il devrait vous plaire._  
_Comme vous pourrez très vite en juger, cet OS est dans la continuité de "**They said I don't have a daddy**" et "**Together**". Et oui, troisième partie d'une série qui en comptera encore d'autres, soyez en sûr ! (Le chiffre n'est pas encore fixé, tant qu'il y aura des idées, il y aura de nouvelles parties !). Vous n'avez donc pas besoin d'informations précises pour comprendre le récit, du moment que vous gardez bien en tête que l'histoire se passe trois-quatre ans après la saison 7. House et Cuddy sont toujours ensemble, il a adopté légalement Rachel (cf "**They said I don't have a daddy**") et ils sont parents du petit Tomas, trois ans. Voilà voilà, c'est tout ce dont vous avez besoin de vous rappeler !_

_Sur ce je ne vous retiens guère plus longtemps, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Au passage les reviews sont les bienvenues, c'est le salaire de l'écrivain ! N'hésitez donc pas à laisser un petit message au passage, ça donne toujours du baume au coeur et l'envie de poursuivre sur cette voie (ou non, suivant le genre de messages xD)._

_See ya people !_

* * *

**Family's week-ends.**

Des dossiers. Encore des dossiers, toujours des dossiers. Plus elle en remplissait, et plus il lui semblait qu'ils se multipliaient. A mesure que le temps passait, elle avait la sale impression qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en sortir. De ce fait et au grand dam de son compagnon, elle avait été contrainte d'en ramener une pile plutôt conséquente à la maison.

Il était déjà samedi après-midi, et elle était parvenue à clore un peu plus de la moitié de ceux-ci. Assise avec ses jambes repliées sous elle, le bout de son stylo dans la bouche, elle relisait une énième demande de l'un de ses chefs de service concernant un projet qu'il désirait mettre au point et qui changerait radicalement les choses. Toujours les mêmes arguments, ça en devenait fatiguant.

Elle posa un instant le document, et se saisit de son thé qu'elle sirota tranquillement avant de se lever et de se rendre dans leur chambre, où House et les enfants regardaient ensemble un DVD de _**Brownbear. **_Elle se pencha vers son compagnon, se saisit tendrement de ses lèvres, et adressa un large sourire à ses enfants.

**- Il fait beau, vous ne voulez pas aller jouer un peu dehors ? **Proposa-t-elle avant que son fils de trois ans ne lui saute dans les bras.

Elle manqua de perdre l'équilibre, et serra Tomas tout contre elle en riant doucement.

**- Viiii, jouer dehors ! **S'enthousiasma le petit garçon, les yeux brillants de joie. **Toi aussi Maman, viens jouer dehors ?**

Elle ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux bruns, le berçant contre sa poitrine.

**- Pas tout de suite, j'ai encore des dossiers à remplir mon cœur**, s'excusa-t-elle avant de le reposer aux côtés de sa grande sœur et de son père. **Mais Papa et Rachel vont jouer avec toi, d'accord ?**

Il hocha la tête, et attrapa le bras du Diagnosticien, faisant alors de son mieux pour le mettre debout. Celui-ci laissa échapper un grognement mais obéit toutefois en invitant leur aînée à faire de même.

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la chambre en même temps, et les petits se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, suivi du praticien et de sa fidèle canne tandis que la jeune femme retournait dans le salon. Elle attrapa à nouveau stylo et papier, et replongea, sans grande envie, dans cette barbante tâche administrative.

Ayant fait acquisition peu auparavant d'un toboggan, d'une balançoire et d'une cabane en bois pour leurs enfants, House fut forcé de prendre place sur le banc devant les toutes nouvelles installations afin de les surveiller. Par le passé, cela l'aurait plus qu'ennuyer d'observer des gamins se montrer en spectacle sur ce genre de jeux. Mais depuis qu'il était père, les choses étaient différentes. Il s'était émerveillé des premiers pas ou mots de son fils, avait été ravi de voir le sourire édenté de Rachel lorsqu'elle avait perdu sa première dent de lait et que la petite souris lui avait apporté un billet de cinq dollars. Jamais il n'aurait crû pouvoir se montrer aussi 'guimauve', mais sa famille avait su changer la donne, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Durant presque une heure, il demeura là, à les regarder rire, jouer. Puis tous les trois regagnèrent la maison, où Lisa se concentrait toujours sur ses documents. Tomas tenait fortement la main de son père, bien décidé à l'amener jusque dans sa chambre afin qu'il s'amuse avec lui, tandis que Rachel avait décidé de dessiner un peu dans la salle à manger. L'infirme n'opposa aucune résistance, et s'assit sur le lit du petit avant qu'un large sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Car l'un des jouets en particulier attirait son attention …

**- Ça te dirait si on jouait avec les derniers cadeaux que Papa et Maman ont acheté ? **Fit-il, son idée germant tout doucement dans sa tête.

Un peu plus tard, père et fils se tenaient dissimulés au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte du salon, le petit retenant comme il pouvait ses gloussements. Ça promettait d'être amusant !

Plongée dans ses réflexions au sujet d'une proposition pas si idiote de la part du chef de pédiatrie, elle ne faisait pas trop attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Après tout, il n'y avait aucun cri dans la maison, signe que ses enfants ne faisaient pas trop de bêtises, et puis leur père veillait sur eux, alors elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire, non ?

Un léger vrombissement se fit entendre dans la pièce, mais elle ne s'en soucia aucunement. Cela pouvait venir de n'importe quel appareil électronique présent dans la salle, il n'y avait donc pas à s'inquiéter. Son attention demeurait alors toujours portée sur ses documents, parvenant même à faire abstraction du bruit.

Commandes en main, père et fils affichaient un large sourire aux lèvres. Ils allaient bien s'amuser, aucun doute là dessus. Ils demeuraient donc bien dissimulés, prêts à mener à bien leur mission.

Et un dossier de plus rempli. C'était déjà au moins ça en moins. Elle le reposa sur la pile achevée, et en prit un nouveau, laissant ses jambes toucher à nouveau le sol, car elle commençait sérieusement à ressentir des picotements. Elle attrapa le suivant, bien décidée à tourner à plein régime tout l'après-midi quitte à finir avec une migraine monstre, si cela pouvait lui permettre de consacrer son dimanche à sa famille et de soulager un peu son emploi du temps concernant la semaine à venir. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, les dégageant ainsi de son visage cristallin, et tapota sur le papier tout en lisant les premières lignes, ou du moins le pavé indigeste rédigé par l'un de ses employés au sujet d'une demande totalement inutile et sans aucun intérêt.

Elle sentit quelque chose frôler son épaule mais, tout juste se retourna-t-elle pour savoir d'où cela provenait, qu'elle ne vit rien. Elle reporta donc son attention sur le papier, griffonnant quelques petites annotations là où le chef de service dont elle observait la requête avait eu le chéquier plus gros que le compte en banque et demandait des choses tout bonnement impossibles niveau budgétaire ou concernant la place disponible.

Sa pile diminuait de plus en plus, pour son plus grand bonheur. La gorge sèche, elle se leva prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, et revint au salon, le buvant alors tout en avançant. Mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre place sur le divan, un objet non identifié vint percuter sa poitrine, manquant de la faire s'étouffer avec le liquide qui se répandit sur son haut. Elle pesta, reconnaissant le nouvel hélicoptère télécommandé de son fils. Et, tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle où pouvait bien se trouver son petit monstre, un Monster Truck radio-commandé fonça dans ses chevilles, au risque de la faire trébucher. Nouveau soupir, et cette fois elle entendit un éclat de rire assez mal dissimulé. Aucun doute, Tomas était dans les parages, et sans doute pas seul. Elle était plus que certaine de l'identité du commanditaire de ce jeu …

**- House, viens ici, TOUT DE SUITE ! **Ordonna-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, et son T-shirt trempé collant à sa poitrine. **Et toi aussi Tom !**

Depuis leur cachette, ils échangèrent un regard, avant de finalement sortir de là. Mieux valait se plier aux exigences de Cuddy, surtout lorsqu'elle haussait le ton de la sorte. L'enfant courut donc dans les jambes de sa mère, mais elle le stoppa avant, s'abaissant à son hauteur pour ancrer son regard au sien.

**- Tu trouves ça drôle Tomas ? **Demanda-t-elle, tout en fusillant de temps à autre son compagnon du regard. **J'ai failli tomber à cause de tes jouets, et mon haut est trempé !  
- Mais … Papa a dit que toi aimais bien jouer ça ! **Se défendit le mini brun en adressant un regard perdu en direction de son père.  
**- Dois-je te rappeler que Papa adore embêter Maman et la faire crier, mon cœur ? **Lui dit-elle, ses mains douces sur les bras de son 'bébé'. **J'aurais pu me faire mal tu sais !  
- Mais Papa soigner toi !**

Elle leva les yeux au plafond, et se releva non sans quitter son garçon des yeux.

**- Oui Papa aurait pu me soigner, mais j'aurais été très en colère contre lui, et je vous aurais puni tous les deux ! **Assura-t-elle. **Alors va ranger tes jouets, ou si tu veux les utiliser, fais le sans foncer sur quelqu'un, d'accord ?**

Il acquiesça, et trottina jusque dans sa chambre, laissant ses parents ensemble dans le salon.

**- Je parie que c'est toi qui guidait l'hélico, n'est-ce pas ? **Déclara-t-elle d'un ton sûr d'elle et la tête penchée sur le côté.  
**- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? **Fit-il mine de s'étonner.  
**- Le fait que tu ais visé mes seins pendant que je buvais**, nota-t-elle en indiquant l'état du vêtement. **Il n'y avait que toi pour penser à le faire de façon à ce que tout se renverse sur moi.**

Il gloussa, amusé. Après tout, elle n'avait pas si tord que ça ! Elle n'avait même pas tord du tout. Il fit un pas vers elle, et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, sans même qu'elle ne cherche à se défaire de son emprise. Elle laissa échapper un soupir, mais s'accrocha à son cou.

**- Ton idée était stupide House**, fit-elle en gloussant doucement, un sourire malicieux fixé sur ses lèvres charnues et acidulées. **Tu m'as fais perdre du temps, je vais devoir changer de haut, essuyer le sol pour éviter que quelqu'un ne glisse, reprendre place sur le canapé et me replonger dans mes dossier. Alors maintenant, ne viens pas te plaindre si je finis avec une énorme migraine ce soir !  
- Mais tu sais bien que j'ai une méthode magique pour la faire disparaître … **Déclara-t-il en bombant le temps, ce qui la fit rire doucement.  
**- Pas si sûre … **Le taquina-t-elle en retour, son doigt pointant le torse. **Et j'aurais besoin de repos, donc ce soir tu peux rêver pour qu'on s'envoie en l'air ! Et si tu cherches à outrepasser ce que je viens de dire, tu iras dormir sur le canapé !**

Il lui adressa une nouvelle moue infantile, les yeux suppliants et la bouche grimaçant d'une douleur jouée.

**- Tu oserais me faire ça ? **S'indigna-t-il faussement. **Alors que c'est toi qui vient te blottir dans mes bras avant de dormir TOUS les soirs ?  
- Parfaitement ! **Assura-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos pour reprendre place sur le canapé, après avoir attrapé au passage le dossier qu'elle avait laissé en plan jusque là.

Il se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil mitoyen du divan où elle s'était assise, les pieds sur la table basse. Elle fit donc mine de ne pas prêter attention à sa présence à ses côtés, et se concentra sur le document qu'elle tenait, le bouchon de son stylo dans la bouche, tandis que lui l'admirait. C'était fou comme il prenait plaisir à la regarder faire, plancher sur son travail. Elle avait cette façon de pencher la tête sur le côté, la langue entre les dents, les yeux un peu plissées. Bon sang qu'il aimait cette femme, tout simplement …

Dimanche était arrivé, et Lisa avait pu finir tous ses dossiers la veille. La matinée s'était déroulée plutôt tranquillement, House et Rachel ayant fait une grasse matinée comme bien souvent, tandis que Lisa et son fils préparaient le déjeuner. L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé, et comme toujours, la maison était relativement agitée. Une fois Tomas couché pour une petite sieste, la Doyenne rejoignit le jardin avec son aîné, laissant à son compagnon la possibilité de jouer à son jeu vidéo sur l'immense écran plat du salon. Assise sur l'herbe, elle s'amusait à coiffer les cheveux de Rachel, lui attachant de temps à autre une petite fleur dans la construction de ses nattes. Elle avait d'ailleurs posé son Ipod ainsi que les enceintes de celui-ci non loin d'elles, afin que la musique se diffuse sans problèmes.

Une fois la coiffure de sa fille achevée, elles se relevèrent, la petite désirant faire un peu de balançoire. Ce fut alors que le baladeur entama une chanson que Lisa connaissait bien, et qui aussitôt fit naître un sourire fin le long de ses lèvres.

_**« **_**__****I made it through the wilderness**_**  
**_**__****Somehow I made it through**_**  
**_**__****Didn't know how lost I was**_**  
**_**__****Until I found you. »  
**  
Un air qui vous reste en tête, une chanson bien connue. Qui, il fallait l'avouer, rappelait de plutôt bons souvenirs à la jeune femme, et d'autres un peu moins jouissifs, quoi qu'il en soit, elle représentait ses années 80, ces années où elle profitait davantage de sa jeunesse, et participait à bon nombre de fêtes malgré sa réputation de 'petite intello de service'.

Mais elle n'était plus une adolescente ou une jeune étudiante en médecine, à présent elle était un médecin reconnue, une Doyenne respectée, et avant tout, une mère de famille et une compagne. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, elle n'avait rien perdu de sa joie de vivre ou de sa façon de réagir au rythme d'une musique. Elle se mit donc à danser, sous les yeux amusées de Rachel qui applaudissait comme pour encourager sa mère à poursuivre de la sorte.

**__****« I was beat, incomplete**_**  
**_**__****I'd been had, I was sad and blue**_**  
**_**__****But you made me feel**_**  
**_**__****Yeah, you made me feel**_**  
**_**__****Shiny and new. »**

Plus les secondes passaient, plus les paroles continuaient, et plus Lisa se mouvait au son de cette chanson qu'elle avait toujours apprécié. Et peu à peu, sa fille se mit à faire de même, imitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les mouvements de Cuddy. Certes, ce n'était pas toujours simple de parvenir à reproduire les gestes de sa Maman, mais elle se débrouillait tout de même bien ! Et il fallait l'avouer, mais le rythme était si entraînant, qu'il en était presque impossible de résister à l'envie, ne serait-ce qu'en battant le tempo avec le pied ou en mouvant sa tête en cadence.

_**« **_**__****Like a virgin**_**  
**_**__****Touched for the very first time**_**  
**_**__****Like a virgin**_**  
**_**__****When your heart beats  
****__****Next to mine. »**

Emportée par la musique, Lisa se mit à chanter à tue-tête, se laissant totalement allée. Certes à l'hôpital elle pouvait passer pour la femme et stricte et coincée qui se refuserait tout amusement, mais elle n'était pas du tout la même chez elle et en dehors de son lieu de travail. Là, on pouvait la voir sous son vrai jour, comme une femme plus que belle, l'esprit ouvert à tout, et une mère aimante. Qui ne se gênait pas pour se lâcher totalement de temps à autre, surtout en compagnie de ses enfants ou de son compagnon. Après tout, ce genre de choses ne peuvent faire de mal à personne, non ? Voir sa fille l'imiter faisait rire la jeune femme, qui continuait tant bien que mal à chanter juste malgré le comportement plus qu'adorable de son aînée. Elles se tortillaient dans tous les sens, parfois de manière un peu suggestive, d'autre fois tout simplement comme si elles se trouvaient sur une piste de danse, dans une boîte de nuit. Plus rien ne comptait autour d'elle, c'était _leur_ moment à toutes les deux, et rien qu'à elles. _**  
**____**  
« **_**__****Gonna give you all my love, boy**_**  
**_**__****My fear is fading fast**_**  
**_**__****Been saving it all for you**_**  
**_**__****'Cause only love can last »**___**  
**_**__****  
**Et voilà qu'à présent, Rachel essayait elle aussi de chantonner, mais ne connaissant pas vraiment les paroles, elle mâchait les mots, tentant de son mieux de prononcer des bouts de syllabes qui pourraient ressembler à ce que sa mère prononçait. C'était si drôle, elles semblaient alors si complices ! Et tout le stress concernant le travail ou n'importe quoi, tout ça ne les perturbait plus. Seul la musique comptait à cet instant précis, et puis c'était tout.

_**« You're so fine and you're mine**_

**__****Make me strong**_**  
**_**__****Yeah, you make me bold**_**  
**_**__****Oh your love thawed out**_**  
**_**__****Oh your love thawed out**_**  
**_**__****What was scared and cold.»**_**  
**_

A l'intérieur de la villa, House jouait toujours à son jeu favori, très concentrée sur sa partie. Il approchait de plus en plus du niveau Boss, alors hors de question de bouger tant qu'il n'aurait pas battu ce méchant. Il s'excitait sur les boutons de sa manette, grognait chaque fois qu'il perdait un point de vie et laissait échapper un petit cri de joie lorsqu'il s'approchait du lieu où il pourrait trouver le Boss. Rien ne pouvait ne le déranger, son esprit bien trop captivé par le graphisme du jeu vidéo et les gestes à effectuer pour gagner.

_**« Like a virgin, hey**_

**__****Touched for the very first time**_**  
**_**__****Like a virgin**_**  
**_**__****When your heart beats  
Next to mine.**_**  
**____**Oooh, oooh, oooh. »**_

A l'extérieur, la chorégraphie improvisée continuait de plus belle. Lisa ne cessait de chanter, se mouvant en cadence, les mains de Rachel dans les siennes. Elles étaient tout bonnement heureuses, il fallait le dire, et ça rien ne pourrait le changer. Elles auraient pu ameuter tous les voisins en se comportant de la sorte, mais elles n'en avaient que faire. Elles étaient dans leur jardin, un jour de fin de semaine, alors qui pourrait bien se plaindre qu'une mère et sa fille passent du temps ensemble, chantent et dansent ? D'autant plus que le spectacle était assez amusant. Il ne manquait plus que les projecteurs de toutes les couleurs et qui bougent dans tous les sens, un DJ qui scratche de temps à autre, et elles se seraient réellement cru sur le dance floor d'une boîte de nuit ! A la différence que là, il n'y avait pas d'âge minimum requis pour entrer, ou de tenue réglementaire. Non, il n'y avait que Cuddy et son aînée, et c'était amplement suffisant.**  
**

**__****« You're so fine and you're mine**_**  
**_**__****I'll be yours 'till the end of time**_**  
**_**__****'Cause you made me feel**_**  
**_**__****Yeah, you made me feel**_**  
**_**__****I've nothing to hide. »**

Une légère brise faisait voler leurs cheveux, pour leur plus grand plaisir. De temps à autre, elles manquaient de chuter à force de tourner sur place ou à vouloir effectuer un pas sans queue ni tête, et cela rendait leur rire encore plus communicatif. Un large sourire demeurait plaqué sur leurs lèvres, impossible à défaire. C'était si bon de ne plus penser à rien, de simplement se laisser guider par la musique et oublier toutes les responsabilités et autres tracas du quotidien ! Rachel dansait comme une folle, imitant le moindre fait et geste de la Doyenne. La chanson lui plaisait vraiment, il n'y avait qu'à voir son visage rayonnant pour le comprendre. Heureusement que Maman était là pour la lui faire connaître ! La médecin quant à elle, essayait de se souvenir des mouvements de Madonna à l'époque pour les reproduire au mieux, sous le regard amusé et émerveillé de sa fille. Bon sang que c'était délicieux de se lâcher comme ça une fois de temps à temps !

**__****« Like a virgin, hey**_**  
**_**__****Touched for the very first time**_**  
**_**__****Like a virgin**_**  
**_**__****When your heart beats  
Next to mine. »**___**  
**_

Et merde, voilà qu'il était 'game over' alors qu'il avait presque achevé son niveau. Non mais vraiment, d'où venait cet oiseau minuscule qui lui avait retiré tous ses points de vie alors qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un coup à asséner au ptérosaure magistral qui lui permettrait de gagner le niveau. Il jeta presque la manette sur la table basse, et attrapa sa bière dont il porta le goulot à sa bouche. Et, alors que le liquide s'écoulait peu à peu dans sa gorge, il prêta enfin attention au petit 'cirque' qui se déroulait à l'extérieur. Il fronça les sourcils, plissa les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Après un petit temps, il ne tarda pas à reconnaître la chanson, et posa un peu brutalement sa boisson sur la table, avant d'empoigner fermement sa canne.

_**« Like a virgin, ooh, ooh**_

**_Like a virgin_**

**_Feels so good inside__  
__When you hold me  
And your heart beats__  
__And you love me____. »_**

Il se rendit dans le jardin, et se posta contre le mur de l'habitation en les regardant faire. Il avait croisé les bras, l'air sévère. Et, comme elles n'avaient aucunement prêté attention à sa présence, il se chargea de le faire pour elle en s'éclaircissant la gorge de manière audible. Une première fois sans succès, puis une deuxième où elles sursautèrent, et rirent de leur réaction. Elles continuèrent tout de même leur danse, la jeune femme rendant même ses mouvements plus lascifs et provoquants à présent que les yeux de son compagnon étaient vissés sur elle. Et bien sûr, Rachel les reproduisait à l'identique, suivant comme toujours le modèle de sa mère.**  
**

**__****« Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**_**  
**_**__****Ooh, baby**_**  
**_**__****Can't you hear my heart beat**_**  
**_**__****For the very first time ? »**

La chanson s'acheva tout juste, mère et fille se souriant mutuellement. House s'approcha d'elle, et attrapa le bras de son amante avant de l'entraîner vers la balançoire après avoir au préalable envoyé la fillette prendre un jus multi-fruits dans le frigo. Cuddy était rayonnante, ses joues encore rosies par la chorégraphie qu'elle venait d'orchestrer. Il la dévisageait du regard, appuyé sur sa canne.

**- Mais ça va pas la tête Cuddy ? **La sermonna-t-il, surprenant alors la jeune femme qui s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui annonce qu'il adorait la voir danser comme ça pour lui, ou quelque chose du genre.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, tentant de comprendre où il venait en venir. N'était-ce pas lui qui lui avait déjà avoué qu'il appréciait la voir se lâcher totalement lorsqu'ils étaient en famille, parce que dans ces moments-là elle montrait enfin sa vraie personnalité, loin de tout ces faux-semblants que lui imposait sa place et son rang au niveau de l'hôpital qu'elle dirigeait ?

**- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? **S'étonna-t-elle tout en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et en se pressant tout contre lui avant qu'il ne la décale un peu.  
**- Tu te rends compte de l'exemple que tu viens de donner à Rachel ? **Grogna-t-il, avant de laisser échapper un soupir. **C'est limite si tu ne lui montrais pas comment allumer les mecs ! Elle n'a que sept ans Cuddy, SEPT ANS !**

La jeune femme ne put alors s'empêcher de rire, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'embrasser la joue de son partenaire, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**- Moi ça ne me fait pas rire, mais alors pas du tout ! **Assura-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux, les traits stricts.  
**- ****Chéri**, se moqua-t-elle en accentuant bien sur ce surnom, **ce n'était que de la danse, pas une incitation à ce qu'elle chauffe les garçons qu'elle rencontrera !**

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et soupira une fois de plus. Elle faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir, ou bien cette chanson lui avait ratatiné le cerveau ?

**- Je m'en moque**, lâcha-t-il, imprimant presque les détails du pommeau de sa canne dans sa paume tant il la serrait. **Tu chantais _« Like a virgin »_, devant une gosse de sept ans, mais on dirait que tu ne comprends pas ce qui en découle !**

A nouveau, elle ne put résister à l'envie de pouffer, et prit les mains du Diagnosticien dans les siennes, avant de se saisir tout doucement de ses lèvres, comme pour l'apaiser.

**- Papa poule va**, fit-elle lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent. **Crois moi, elle n'a pas compris la moitié des paroles, et elle ne voyait pas du tout dans la danse quelque chose de suggestif. Pour elle, ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un moment de complicité avec moi !**

Le médecin haussa faiblement les épaules, après l'avoir faussement fusillé du regard pour s'être fait 'insulté' de père surprotecteur.

**- Je ne suis pas un papa poule, je veux seulement protéger ma fille de tous les garçons qui pourraient l'approcher de trop près ou se montrer trop entreprenant par la suite ! **Se défendit-il tant bien que mal.  
**- C'est bien ce que je dis**, ironisa-t-elle avant de se blottir contre lui, embrassant de temps à autre sa nuque et la naissance de sa barbe de trois jours. **En plus, tu me reproches de lui apprendre ça, mais qui voulait qu'on fasse l'amour dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'on avait réservé pour une nuit lorsqu'on avait du rendre visite à Wilson et Angie à Boston pour voir la maison de vacances qu'ils venait d'acheter, alors que les enfants dormaient dans la même que nous ?**

Là, elle marquait un point. Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Néphrologue tandis qu'il repensait à cette nuit-là. Il la serra donc davantage contre lui, et leva un instant les yeux au ciel.

**- Okay j'avoue, y a pire que ta danse sur _« Like a virgin »_**, reconnut-il. **Mais s'il-te-plaît ne recommences pas avec Rachel, sinon je vais devoir investir dans une ceinture de chasteté pour la protéger par la suite !**

Elle rit à nouveau, et frappa doucement son torse avant de mordiller son lobe d'oreille droit.

**- Mais bien sûr Greg, et dès ce jour-là toi et moi on ne s'enverra plus en l'air**, plaisanta-t-elle avant de s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres de son amant. **Maintenant, j'ai ma vengeance pour hier quand tu jouais avec Tomas et ses engins radio-commandés …**

Les week-ends comme ceux-ci étaient devenus une habitude pour eux. Ce n'était aucunement gênant pour les deux médecins, ils adoraient ça malgré ce qu'ils auraient pensé des années auparavant. Certes au début de leur relation, ils avaient eu un peu de mal à faire face à cette idée de famille ensemble, mais à présent tout cela était derrière eux. Ils aimaient leurs enfants, et passaient le maximum de temps avec eux, jouant le plus possible en leur compagnie. En fin de semaine, ils oubliaient de leur mieux ordinateurs et bipeurs, laissaient le travail de côté autant que possible, et s'offraient pleinement à Rachel et Tomas. Alors les vengeances comme celles-ci se multipliaient à mesure que le temps passait, rendant leur quotidien tout sauf monotone et ennuyeux …

_The End._


End file.
